There are no more heroes
by omg-its-jenna
Summary: A strange girl comes out of an anomaly. She claims Becker's her dad. Summary's terrible. Jess/Becker Eventually.
1. Broken Angel

So if you've read any of my stories before, you'll know I m horrible at finishing stories. But I'm obsessed with pairing so I promise I'll finish this, if i get comments. And this summer (if you ve put any of my stories on your alert list) you might be seeing me finish up some of those old stories. Now like any writer, I love comments. The more comments I get the faster I will write, if I feel like no one likes this story then I ll move on to finishing my old stories. So in English, comment please. ((And i know the spacing is weird, my word was being a douche and i had to save the doc as a plain text format, so its weird.)  
-

"Becker there's an anomaly, 120th street, Hyde park." Jess said sitting at her precious ADD.

"Okay, I m on it." Becker said through his ear piece.

"Wait for me, Jess said, shutting down the previous work she had been working on and grabbing her things.

"What?"

"Matt's sick today, Abby and Conner are on vacation. You don't have any back up, I'm coming with you," Jess said.

"There's Howell and others. Besides I ll be fine,"

Jess tapped him on the shoulder, "I'm coming. Now give me a gun."

"What?"

"Becker, I can handle a tranquilizer I have military training. Everyone needs it to work here, well besides Abby and Conner since you know they were hired-."

"Fine." Becker said cutting her off pre-ramble. He gave a defeated sigh then handed her a emp. "Just get in the car."

At the anomaly site. Jess and Becker got out and found the anomaly, it was easy... too easy.

"I'm going to go look for an incursion, you wanna lock up the anomaly?"

"Yes sir," Jess said, with a little salute.

Becker shook his head and went off to see if there had been an incursion, while Jess started unpacking the equipment to lock the anomaly. It was easier than she had thought to lock up the anomaly. After making sure that the anomaly was in fact locked, she decided to wait awhile since the day that Connor had an anomaly that didn't shut, she thought she'd be extra careful. Then turned her back to the anomaly and wondered where Becker had gone and wondered if he needed back up. She heard a gasp for air come from behind her, she turned around to see that a young girl, maybe five or six had come out of the anomaly, she was swaying on her feet. She looked behind to the anomaly and saw it was open again, she was sure she had locked it. The girl took a few more steps, making sure she was in this time, then the anomaly locked again.

"Becker, there's a situation."

Becker ran as faster than he thought was possible. When he arrived at Jessica's side, he immediately put her behind his back and put his gun in front of them. Becker did a quick scan of the land, he didn't see any incursions, and the anomaly looked fine. "What is it, Jess?"

"A girl came out of the anomaly, it was locked I swear. But I turned my back for a second, and then she was out. I think she opened the anomaly from inside, when she got out. She locked it then went over by that tree." She said pointing at a tree.

Becker leaned forward to see the tree and the girl. She appeared to be roughly four feet in height, weight estimated at sixty pounds. She had dark brown wavy hair. It had a slight waves, but it wasn't super curly and it ran to the middle of her humorous bone. She had a pale ivory skin tone. Her eyes, were blue, like the sky or the ocean. Her face was heart shaped. However as he took mental notes in case he needed to describe her later, she spotted him.

"Becker," Jess said, as the girl started staggering to him. She looked like she was in pain, she was slightly hunched over grabbing at her stomach. She got maybe a foot away from him, he raised his gun aiming at her heart.

"Daddy," She said, then collapsed onto the ground.


	2. Right Here Right Now

"Did she.." Becker asked, unable to take his eyes off of the girl.

Jess wet her lips then pressed them together to hold back any laughter that could escape them. Just when their jobs had started becoming normal. As she stood there, she was hit with the thought that she couldn't work anywhere else because everything would be considered boring compared to her work at the Arc. "Uh-huh." Jess whispered.

"And.. she meant me?" Becker whispered.

"Well, you are the only guy around here."

"What do you think we should do with that.. her." He whispered, he had never encountered anything like this before.

"Lester, would probably kill to see this." Jess thought out loud. Becker took a step towards the girl, he raised his weapon and aimed it at the unconscious child. "Hilary, really? She's a child." Becker paused and looked at Jess. She couldn't help but admit to herself, he looked cute with his little helpless look. She sighed and muttered a "boys" as she walked to the little girl; she squatted down then lifted the girl into her arms.

"You're going to need to get the door, so keep up" Jess shouted back at Becker as she continued to the car. As she continued her journey back to the company car, she allowed herself a little glance down at the girl. Based purely on looks, Jess could see this as Becker's future daughter. She had his hair color, she had his nose. As Jess continued to stare at the girl, she could see someone else in the girl. Someone she knew, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

As the car came into view, Becker ran ahead a few steps so he could have the door opened by the time Jess got there with the girl. Jess arrived seconds after he had opened the door, she set the girl down in the backseat. She then took the seatbelt and leaned over the girl, to buckle her in. Jess couldn't help brush a strand of hair out of the girl's face, before she shut the door.

While they had walked Becker had been thinking, "Jess you should drive. I should sit in back to keep an eye on the girl." He said, tightening his grip on his gun.

Jess rolled her eyes, "You drive, I'll sit in back," Jess took a breath and tried her best Becker impression as she said, "to keep an eye on the girl." Jess didn't wait for an answer, as she walked around the car, and got in. After taking a deep sigh, Becker got in the car and started up the car.

Elizabeth felt the bed, well she felt it was a bed, she was laying on was really comfortable. More comfortable than she'd had for a few years. She opened her eyes, only to shut them after a second. "Bright," She mumbled, and it she could see the lights dim. She opened them to see almost everyone there. Aunt Abby, Uncle Connor, Uncle Lester, Dad and the girl she saw at the anomaly.

"'ank you!" She said, looking over by the light switch to the girl who was at the anomaly. She put her head in her hands, "Owie." She said wincing.

"What is it?" Lester asked.

"Headache, Uncle Jamie. My whole head hurts like I haven't slept in months." She said.

Lester went over to a drawer and pulled out some medicine. He walked back over to the girl and handed them to her. "Here," He said giving them to her and handing her a glass of water. He turned to look at the team, all who had shocked expressions on their faces. "What?" He asked.

"Uncle Jamie?" Becker mouthed to Jess, who shrugged in response. The girl took and swallowed the medicine.

"Now, tell me who you are?" Lester asked the girl.

"Well you call me Princess, sometimes Princess Lizzie. Uncle Conner calls me Lizabeth. Aunt Abby calls meh Lizzard. Aunt Emmy calls me Honey Uncle Matt calls me Liz or Lizzie. And daddy calls me sweetie sometimes sweetie pie." She said with a smile.

"What's your full name," Abby asked the little girl. The little girl stared at her and eventually Abby said, "Lizzard" After saying it she smiled, "I can see myself calling someone that."

"My full name's Elizabeth Sarabella Becker. But I go by Lizzie or Liz."

"Who's your parents? Your real parents?" Becker asked.

"Dad, your my parent. I don't know who my mom is You never told me."

"Well that's convenient," Becker said sarcastically.

"Hilary-" Jess said, giving him a look.

"But I heard Auntie Abby talking to Uncle Conner one time, and I heard her say that my mom died when she had me. Dad, did I kill her?" Lizzie said looking up at her dad.

"I can't-" Becker said with a shrug and left.

"We're going to go after him," Abby said turning to the door.

"But I want to see who she is-" Connor said.

"Connor," Abby said raising her eyebrows.

"Fine. Fine." Connor said, turning to the door and following Abby out of the room.

Jess turned to Lester, "Can I have a moment alone with her?" Lester nodded and left the room.

"Why won't anyone tell me if I killed my mom? I did, didn't i?" She said as her eyes started to water.

"No, sweetie. Never, you couldn't hurt anyone." Jess said sitting down next to Lizzie on the bed.

"But Dad taught me martial arts, and how to use a gun. He said in case I ever had to protect Casper and Jassie, if I ever needed to." Lizzie said, "Dad said I was good. I even knocked out Uncle Connor on accident."

"Who's Casper and Jassie?" Jess asked, "And I'm sure Connor deserved it." She teased with a smile.

"Casper and Jassie are twins. Jassie's real name is Jasper. I call Casper my brother and Jasper my sister. But we're not really related. They're parents are Abby and Connor, but dad has me stay with Auntie Abby when he's out of town. Lately he's been out of town a lot." She said. "That's why I made the anomaly, to come here. To meet my mom and live with her."

"You said you made it?" Jess asked.

"What? No- No I didn't." Lizzie said shaking you head. "Please- please don't tell anyone. It was suppose to be a secret." She said staring at Jess.

"Who told you to keep the secret?" Jess asked.

"Uncle Connor. He had an experiment he wanted to try. And Abby would kill him if he tried it on Jassie and Casper they're only five. But I was a big girl and said I could do it. I asked if I could. He said I couldn't tell anyone. But he shot me with this machine thingy and then I could open them. Anomalies. But I haven't done it in over a year and it makes me tired." Lizzie said.

"You can open them?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I just have to think of when I want to go or who I want to see and it happens. But not all the time."

Lester opened the door and walked in. "Well that settles it then, open another one and go home."

"But I don't want to go home." Lizzie said looking up at Jess.

"Well if she doesn't want to, I'll send Becker in with her. He will get her to the other side then turn around and come back. We'll set it up for tomorrow." Lester said.


End file.
